All Magic Comes with a Price
by Hopias
Summary: Set after 4x01 and Marian was Marian. What if Marian being alive has a price just like Daniel's reliving cost someone's heart? What if that cost was Regina's life?
1. Chapter 1 - I'm sorry and I love you

Regina lays on her bed breathing heavily. She knows it's almost time. She's terrified of what's to come but she'll never show or ask for help. She stares at the cold blank ceiling convincing herself that everything will be alright and everyone will be just fine. But a tear betrays her. "Damn it." She whispers.

It's been four days since the unbearable scene at the diner played out. "Marian? I never thought I'd see you again." She can still hear the joy in his voice. She can still see the dimples on his face. It causes her to wince in pain. She wasn't in pain because it emotionally destroyed her, no. It hurts because she can physically feel it. A life for a life she scoffs.

At this point she doesn't know whether to think if it's fair or unfair. If she's angry or thankful. She now knows for a fact that she was the one to kill Marian originally so wouldn't it be right if Marian's life was to cost hers? That maybe this was a way for her suffering to end.

It's getting cold. Another tear decides to fall and she wants nothing more than to have Robin next to her. Hugging her while he whispers words into her ear. That she's not alone and she'll never have to be. Her breathing gets heavier.

She's redeemed herself. She's a hero now. Henry will have Emma and the Charmings in place of her. He'll be safe. Robin and Roland now have Marian. She has a replacement as the woman in their life. They'll be happy. She's done her mission. She tries to feel it in her heart that everything will be fine. All the people she loves are secured and will be happy with or without her. She smiles. It's not a bitter smile but a smile of relief.

Soon after she winces in pain and turns into a fetus like position. She holds her chest as if it will lessen the pain. This is it. She knows that this is the end. Images of Henry, Robin, and Roland flashes through her eyes and she whispers an "I love you" and an "I'm sorry." before taking her last breath...


	2. Chapter 2 - Mom

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for the guest that wanted to add more chapters for the other's reaction here ya go. I was also thinking about writing an AU but I don't know.**

* * *

The mayoral mansion was quiet only the creek of the front door opening can be heard. "Mom!" echoed throughout the empty rooms but nothing . "Mom!" he tried again but he was left with nothing but with the echoes of his own voice.

He walked around stopping at the sitting room when he saw a figure stand up. "Mom?"

"Henry."

He ran to his mother. "Mom! I'm sorry. I should've been here with you these past couple of days. I'm sorry. I wasn't here when you needed me."

Regina crouched down to meet his face. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. You have no faults towards me and if you do, then I've already forgiven you because no matter what you think and no matter what anyone tells you, I love you. You will always be my little prince."

"I love you too Mom." He replied with tears on his cheeks.

"Good bye my little prince." Regina kissed him on the forehead.

Henry looks up to meet his mother's eyes but no one was there. His hug was suddenly empty. "Mom, this isn't funny anymore." He said trying to shake off his awful feeling.

"Henry."

"Mom, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be babysitting Neal?" he asks his blonde mother.

"Actually Mary Margaret came back from work early and I thought you and I could grab some ice cream from Granny's or Any Given Sundae, whichever one you'd prefer more." She replied smiley. "I also thought that we could take Regina out. It's been days since anyone has seen her and I was getting worried."

The two continued to walk through some rooms until they walked into her room. She was lying in her bed so peacefully that he didn't want to wake her.

Henry quietly walked over to his mom and sat next to her. "Mom, Emma and I were wondering if you'd like to grab a sundae with us." But nothing. Henry gently shook his mother. "Mom…" still nothing. Henry was all of a sudden feeling dread. He shook her once more, this time a bit harder but still nothing. He felt himself shrink. "No! No! Mom!" Tears began to fall to his cheeks. "Don't leave me please! Mom, I just got you back. Please don't!" But still nothing. Regina just laid there.


	3. Chapter 3 - Diner

**A/N: Thanks for all the responses!** **For the guest asking for me to bring back Regina, I highly doubt that I'll bring her back but who knows. This was originally a one shot where her death was the end. As of now I don't have an ending yet. So please do leave a review or suggestions.**

Spoons and forks clattered on the plates. Loud chattering surrounded him. He knows that some are glancing at him. His eyes were puffy with red rims from crying. No one knows yet. No one knows his mother, their Mayor is gone. He sat there staring at his hot chocolate too deep in his thoughts.

This is so unfair Henry thought. Before he found out about the curse he and his mother did everything together. He knew he was loved but still he pushed her away when he found out he was adopted. Then he found Emma and chose to live with the Charmings out of his anger. Despite his mother's faults she tried everything to gain him back and remind him that she loved him. When he was finally ready to have her in his life completely, she had to return to the Enchanted Forest because of Pan's curse. During his time in New York he didn't remember who she was for a year and though he was content. There was still something that tugged at his heart. When he met her again during the second curse, he didn't know why but he always had this sense of warmth. He felt this connection and ease when she was there. Now that he remembers her, she's gone. But why?

The last thing he remembers was Neal's party where his other mother brought his mom's soulmate's wife back and his mom had walked out of the diner and went home. Home he thinks. She was his home. She was the first person to ever love him. He couldn't even picture his childhood without her. It pained him to think she was gone.

But it doesn't make sense how could she be dead? He kept asking himself. He knows for a fact his mother would never kill herself, she's a Queen for goodness sake. He also know that no one would ever dare to threaten his mother, more so kill her. Plus, there was no blood or a sign of struggle. There was only one person that could help him, Rumple.

* * *

"Papa, it's Henry!"

Henry was then pulled out from his thoughts seeing a small boy beaming at him.

"Hi, Henry!"

"Hey, Roland." Henry replied trying to mask the melancholy in his voice, but failed.

"Are you ok my boy?" He heard from the man standing by his side. He looks up and met Robin's eyes then Marian's.

Robin couldn't help but notice the boy's puffy red rimmed eyes. "You don't look too good. Have you been crying?"

Henry wanted to tell him. He knew how much his mother and Robin loved each other. After they defeated Zelena his mother had introduced him to Robin. He saw how much Robin made his mother happy. But should he know? He's with his wife and obviously they're trying to make it work.

"Henry, are you alright?" Robin asked again noticing the boy had drifted away.

"I… I'm alright." He replied with a big gulp.

"And the Queen, how is she?" Robin felt Marian tense up and it didn't go unnoticed by Henry.

"Uh… Actually Robin…" Henry noticed the way Marian's grip on Robin's arm began to get tighter. "She's fine. She's… happy now." He tried to smile at Robin to convince him but he knew he was trying to convince himself.

Roland watched the interaction but when he heard the word "Queen" his attention was captured. "Can we go to Gina's papa? Pleaaaaase. She promised to bake cookies with me and make an ice cream… ice cream… ice cream sandwich." He batted his eyes and made sure he gave his father the deepest dimples. No one can ever say know to him when he does that and he knows it.

Marian saw how her son's eyes glimmered at the mention of the Queen and she didn't know how to feel. "I thought you were going to show me what a…" Marian froze for a moment thinking what the food was called, "A burger was it?"

Roland wanted to show his mother everything but he also missed his Gina. "We are. We don't have to go to Gina's now, but I miss her."

Robin and Henry's heart felt dense.

Robin knew his son had a fondness with the Queen from the moment she had saved him from the flying monkey. Something he and his son had in common. Robin knew that letting Regina blow off some steam right now is best after he shattered her heart at her office. He loves Regina. If his heart could jump out of his chest right now, it would find Regina and attach itself to hers. But it can't. He can't. He has Marian and he has to fix their situation. As for Roland and Henry, he feels guilty that the children have to watch their parents' situations. He feels sorry that THEY have to pay the ultimate price. Or so he thought.

Henry got out of his seat and crouched down to Roland. "Sorry Roland but I don't think you'll be able to see mom for a while. She's quite uhhh." She's quite what Henry? He thinks. She's quite dead right now? "Busy" he decided. Henry stood up and looked at Robin's eyes searching if he knew anything. Sadly, he got nothing. "I have to get going. I was suppose to meet my grandpa, Mr. Gold at his shop." and with that, Henry took off to search for answers for his mother's demise.

Before he stepped out of the diner he looked back over his shoulder. Robin, Marian, and Roland was sat together chatting away and giggling. Henry couldn't help but feel envy and anger. His mother was the one suppose to be laughing, but now he won't even have the chance to her her voice again.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Gray

Rumple entered his shop noticing the broken lock he looked to Belle, "Someone's been here."

Belle looked straight up and noticed Henry sitting on a stool, "Yes, and I think he'd like some of your attention." Belle turned to Rumple, "I'll leave you two for a moment." She walked towards the back of the shop and acknowledged Henry.

Rumple walked closed to Henry, "Hey Henry. I assume there's a reason why you're camping in my shop."

"My mom. I want her back."

Rumple eyed him. "Excuse me? Did something happen to one of your mothers?"

"She's… gone." Henry let a tear fall.

"And out of your mothers we're speaking of…"

"Regina. She's gone. She's… dead."

Rumple was taken back, "That's impossible." He tried to process the words of his grandson because she couldn't be dead. Regina is not one to die so easily. "Whatever game you're playing Henry, I suggest you stop."

Henry looked into his eyes, "I'm not playing any games grandpa. Emma and I found her yesterday in her bedroom." He let out a small sob. "She's gone. I want her back. You have to help me, please."

Rumple saw Bealfire in Henry's eyes. Eyes that once pleaded him to jump through a portal to live peacefully. He's let his son down before and he's not going to do it again by letting his grandson down too. "I'll try. But I must warn you, dead is dead. If Regina truly is dead like you say then there's not much we can do."

Henry accepted and hugged Rumple. He and his grandfather may not be close like David and he may not be the best grandfather but there are days where he's dependable.

* * *

Sitting at Mary Margaret's kitchen, Emma looked into her parents' distraught eyes.

Mary Margaret spoke first, "What do you mean she's gone?"

Emma was about to explain what happened at Regina's mansion again when Henry bursted in through the door. "Mom! Grandpa said he'll help me get mom back."

Emma, Mary Margaret, and David all shared a look.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Henry. We all know what Gold is capable of doing and he isn't one to help anyone without any personal gain." David pointed out.

Henry stared at his eyes and he fell to the ground in defeat. "I don't care what he wants. I want my mom. I need my mom."

Emma reached for him and held him. "We'll help you get Regina back."

* * *

Back in Mr. Gold's shop, Rumple was flipping through books. "What are you doing?" Belle asked.

"I'm looking for something." He replied, his eyes not leaving the books.

Belle walked towards Rumple "And what could that something be? Maybe I could help."

"I'm look for The Gray."

"The what?" Belle asked as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"The Gray. Long ago before Camelot became the thriving kingdom it is, it started out of nothing." Rumple continued his search as he spoke, "There were two people that was madly in love. They were both magical beings but the woman was then consumed by darkness. One day the couple could no longer agree anymore and rather than attempting to kill each other they created The Gray. The Gray was to balance the dark and the light."

"I don't understand."

"The person that took on the dark magic was the first dark one, her name was Nimue. As for the light magic, he was Merlin."

Belle looked at him intently, "I still don't understand."

"Because I'm the dark one I gained my power from Nimue and because Emma is the savior she gained hers from Merlin."

"And The Gray?"

"I found it." He read the text aloud. "In each generation there will be one Gray. For each Savior and Dark One, one Gray will be the balance. The Gray will be tested. The Gray will know the light and the dark. The Gray will know how to love unconditionally but will also know the pain of loving. Without The Gray, magic will cease to exist." Rumple's eyes widened in horror.

Belle noticed the distraught look in Rumpled asked and immediately jumped to his side, "What's wrong?"

"Regina."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so about Nimue and Merlin's story, I know how it isn't like that (I think) but this is lowkey a different story anyways. But primarily because I watched S5 on Netflix and literally skipped to any scenes that had Robin or Regina in it because I was so over the concept for that season. (If you know what I mean.)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Roland

"Robin! ROBIN!" Marian screamed.

Robin scurried towards his wife finding her distressed and squatting, hands on her face.

He lowered himself to meet her "Marian, what happened?" he asked.

Marian lowered her arms, tears flowing down her eyes. "Roland, I can't find him anywhere. What if… what if the Evil Queen took him because she couldn't finish me off. What if she's taking it out on _my_ son!"

Robin let out a tired sigh. "Marian... how many times do we have to talk about this? She's not evil, at least not anymore. I also know for a fact that she would never hurt Roland. She loves Roland as if he was her own."

Marian stopped crying, "What do you mean?" She looked into Robin's eyes and she found adoration for the said Queen. "Robin, what do you mean?"

Robin stood and turned his back at Marian as he walks away. He wasn't ready to explain anything to her right now. "It doesn't matter, I have to go find Roland."

* * *

Robin sat staring at the flickering fire.

"Papa, I'm sorry. I miss Gina." A small voice said next to him.

"I know Roland. I miss her too." He replied as his heart slightly throbbed.

"Then… then why can't I see her? I want to go on an ice cweam dates and read stowies with her again."

Robin stays silent. How was he going to explain that he can no longer see his Gina since his real Mom was here? How was he going to explain that his Mom doesn't like 'Gina' very much because she sees her as the Evil Queen. Someone Roland associates with protection and love.

"Is it because of me? Is it because of Mama?" Roland asked hesitantly.

Robin weakly replies to his son, "Roland… Never blame yourself or your mama for not being able to see Regina."

"THEN WHY CAN I NOT SEE HER?" Roland yelled.

Robin stood up and kneeled down in front of Roland. "It's complicated. You won't be able to understand now but one day you will."

* * *

There was a loud knock at the door.

 _Whoever was knocking on this door like there is no tomorrow would be knocking on their death door_ , Emma thought.

Before Emma could get up Snow opened the door along with David by her side. They found a distraught Rumpelstiltskin on the other side of the door. "What happened? Did you find a way to get Regina back?" She asks groggily.

Henry heard his grandfather's voice from upstairs and ran down. "Are there any news?" He asks with such hope.

Rumple entered the room and sat at the chair. Everyone else followed. "I may have found something."

* * *

Robin stared at the top of his tent that night. (Not that he hasn't been doing that for the past nights.) He couldn't get the image of Roland sitting in front of Regina's porch waiting for her to answer the door out of his mind.

 _Robin and the Merry Men ran back to the center of camp._

 _"Has anyone found Roland yet?" Robin asked._

 _"Mate we've looked everywhere but nothing." Will replied._

 _"I looked at South of the Forest."_

 _"I looked at the North while Tuck looked in the West."_

 _"We looked in the East of the Forest but no luck."_

 _"John and I searched the park and Granny's but he wasn't there either!"_

 _Robin listened intently to where he may be and then it clicked. He started running as fast as his feet could._

 _"Oi! Where are you going?"_

 _"I think I know where he might be!" He yelled back._

 _After a few minutes, there! A tiny figure sitting on the front porch at Regina's house. "ROLAND!" He yelled._

 _Roland must've noticed the fire in his father's eyes. "Papa?" He said quietly with a bit of shame._

 _"THE MERRY MEN AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE WORRIED SICK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"_

 _Roland felt his father's anger instead of his fear and started crying. "I'm sorry Papa. I… I didn't mean to make you mad. I… I'm sorry." His words began to get stuck in his throat._

Was this all his fault? Was he hurting other people more than he realized? Aside from Roland who else was he hurting? How was Regina? Is she in as much pain as he was? "Tomorrow." he whispers. Tomorrow he will talk to Regina.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that Regina is some great being that's suppose to maintain all balance and magic?" Emma questioned.

"It would seem like that." Rumple replied.

"And without my mom Storybrooke and everyone in it would cease to exist?" Henry questioned.

Rumple gave the Charmings and Henry a perceptive look. "But there's something more…"

"More?!" Snow hastily interjected "What else could there be?"

"Settle down, Dearie." Rumple said as he rolled his eyes. He asks himself _how in the world was his former student able to handle this annoying, but surprisingly persuasive, family_. "No book or spell may be able to bring Regina back."

"What do you mean?" It was David's turn to ask the questions.

"The Gray is something of a mystery. Their lifespan is supposed to last as long as _both_ the Savior and Dark One has not died yet."

Emma stood up asking "Do you think Regina is still alive?"

Rumple looked into Henry's eyes knowing that he needs this answer most of all. "I'm not sure."

* * *

 **A/N: I want to thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews. Thanks to my wifey for being my Beta. There should be less grammar and spelling errors now.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Robin and Regina

Robin finds himself knocking on the Charmings' door. He's been waiting for the sun to rise so he can go and look for Regina. He knows how awful he's been to her, and if he had to beg on his knees in order for him to talk to her after what he has done then so be it. He knocks a couple more times until an upset Emma opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AT-" Emma glances at the wall clock "-7 IN THE MORNING!" She continues.

Robin was taken back by her appearance. Emma was obviously not a morning person. Her bed head looked as if she wrestled with one of Zelena's flying monkey and lost. Her attire looked as if… "What do you want Robin?"

With his thoughts interrupted, he faces her.

"I- I need your help. I need to talk to Regina."

That certainly woke Emma up. "I don't think that's such a good idea Robin." Emma slowly tries to close the door Robin pushes it back with his hand.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I really am. I know I've hurt her but I just need to talk to her. I need to-"

Emma pushes Robin back and faces him with a furious look on her face. "You NEED to?! Did you NEED to make her cry in her office alone? Did you NEED to push her aside for your wife? Did you NEED to apologize to her and only hurt her more?"

"Hurt her more…" those words replayed in his mind. This wasn't his fault. Yes, he left Regina for his wife, but that's because Marian IS his wife. He has a duty to her. He solemnly vowed to take Marian to be his lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from that day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do them apart. When he had a relationship with Regina, she was dead then she wasn't. He played a part in hurting Regina but it wasn't all him. "Emma you're wrong!" He tried to defend himself. "You can't blame this all on me! Have you forgotten that it was YOU who brought Marian back? That it was YOU who caused all of this? Regina, Roland, Henry, and I were just fine. Now I don't want you to regret saving Marian's life, but all of this is NOT on me. You had a part in this too."

Emma looks at his face at loss for words. He was right. She knew deep down this was mainly her fault. She didn't want to admit it that her mistake caused Regina's pain. She was afraid that once she admitted that she had a part in it, Henry would see it too and blame her for the death of his mother. _Oh crap her death_ she thought. Did Robin know? Of course he didn't because if he did he wouldn't be banging on the damn door looking for her. She looks back at Robin _Damn, After his little outburst here still manages to look kind and understanding. Robin and Regina doesn't deserve this. They deserve one another,_ she realizes. "Robin, do you know what happened to Regina?"

"What do you mean what happened to Regina?"

Emma sighs. Despite her mistakes she feels guilty for what she's done to these two. "Give me a few minutes to… get myself together and I'll show you."

* * *

Both Emma and Robin enter the vault. "Emma I don't know if you misunderstood me but I asked you to bring me to Regina. What is this place?"

It dawns on Emma that Robin has never been to Regina's vault before. "This is Regina's family vault. It's where her parents are buried. This is also her secret lab and her..." She trails off "hiding spot."

Robin stops his track. "Did I hear you right? Her hiding spot?" Emma looks at him guilty and Robin rolls his eyes. _Of course_ , he thinks.

"There was a time we 'accused' Regina of killing Archie." Emma spun around hastily and kept walking to a brick wall. She used her magic to open a secret room but stops before entering. "Before you enter I want you to prepare yourself and know that we're doing our best to save her."

"SAVE HER?" Robin pushes past Emma and the sight he sees makes him weak in his knees. There laying on the bed with a peaceful looking face was Regina. He walks up to her side and kneels. He shakingly grabs her hand and brings it up to his face making sure it is her. "What happened to her?!" He demanded to know.

"We don't know. Henry and I found her four days ago in her room and she was already in this state when we arrived. Rumple is trying to help us find answers. It's difficult to explain everything, but as of now she's fine. Rumple placed a preservation spell on her which gives us time to figure something out." Emma gets closer and hesitantly taps her hand on Robin's shoulder for comfort. He was sobbing miserably as he continues to gaze upon Regina's frail yet tranquil appearance.

* * *

Regina opens her eyes and breathes heavily. She looks to her right and there a man was beside her. A man that she thought was lost to her. "Daniel..." she whispers.


	7. Chapter 7 - What could've been

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year to y'all.**

* * *

Daniel gets closer and lightly pecks her lips. Regina was taken aback so she grabs his face and looks closely at his crystal blue eyes "How- how are you here?" she asks.

"Sorry but I couldn't get out of work early and when I came home, you and Xander were already fast asleep I didn't want to wake you." Daniel gave her a knowing looking and set his hands on her waist.

"Xander?"

Daniel didn't take it as a question but more of a statement. He starts to kiss her lips gently.

She's still confused but his kisses are so familiar. He moves down to suck on that pulse point. She tries to resist, but she knew at one point that she wouldn't want to break away from his touch. Her breath began to hitch by the time he reached for the hem of her night gown. He pulled it over her head and threw it on the ground.

He kept his kisses and licks gentle in a way that was a bit exasperating. Gripping the back of his head, she pushed herself hard against his mouth.

His hands were all over her, sliding up her sides. She pulled on his shirt and threw it on to the ground to join hers.

They were about to continue when a loud knock and a call for "Mommy" and "Daddy" was heard through the door.

Daniel groaned, "Xander's awake." He rose from the bed and grabbed their clothes. Both quickly got dressed into a much formal and presentable attire.

Once Daniel had left the room she sat on the edge of the bed and took in her surroundings. She was inside a bedroom definitely from her family's manor in the Enchanted Forest; but how and why?

* * *

Regina enters the dining room to find Daniel and a little boy who she assumes is Xander. Regina estimates that the boy is around three years old basing him on Roland and Henry.

"Good mownin Mommy!" She hears. Her mind flashes back to when Henry was that age.

Back when Henry looked at her as if she hang the stars and the moon in the sky. Back when she was his everything. Before he questioned her love.

Regina shakes her head. _No! I will not be putting myself back there,_ she thinks.

She smiles at the young boy and kisses the top of his head. "Good Morning sweetheart," she greets him. "Did you have a good night sleep?" She asks as she takes her place on the table. Xander smiles at his mother and chatters away. Daniel on the other hand looks at his family and gives a content smile.

* * *

"MOMMY DADDY GOING TO GET YOU!" The little boy squeals as he helps his father catch his mother.

Regina giggles as Daniel grabs her from the behind and they lays her on the grass. _Giggle? Since when do I giggle?_ She asks herself.

"I love you Regina. The minute I saw you walk into that stable 13 years ago I instantly fell in love and the minute you were willing to leave your life to be with me I knew— I knew if I was to let you go I would be letting go of my true love." Daniel kisses her lips.

"Go on…" Regina says trying to get more information on "her" life here.

"Nine years Regina. We spent nine years trying to run away from your mother. No matter what happened you held on." Daniel moves the kisses to her neck.

"Nine years?" Her voice hitches.

"Yes, nine years. Then, your parents died and they left everything to you."

"Ewww!" Cried Xander. He pushes Daniel away from Regina as he yells "Daddy! No kitthing Mommy!"

Regina and Daniel both let out a chuckle. Daniel leaps off Regina to grab their son to bring him with them on the ground.

They both tickle Xander and kiss him. His laughter could be heard through acres of the land. This was the life she's always imagined and wanted.

* * *

That night Regina lays with Xander telling him a bedtime story.

"The fairy tells the lonely Queen to go in, and leaves her alone to meet her soulmate, however she was terrified. She was very scared."

"What happened next?" He asks batting his eyes trying to stay awake.

"The Queen enters the Tavern and they live happily ever after." She says solemnly. Regina's mind flashes back to the diner. "You're a monster!" She hears Marian's voice. She's pulled back to the four days that she was alone in her mansion. She can still feel the loneliness and coldness of rejection. She shakes her head. She wasn't worth it for Robin— for anyone.

Her thoughts are broken when Xander shuffles closer into his mother's arms. "I love you Mommy."

Regina looks at the boy that is now sleeping peacefully in her arms. One thumb inside his lips and the other holding his ear. He looks peaceful so she hugs him tighter and whispers, "I- I love you too, sweetheart."

She stays a few minutes in the room making sure he was deeply asleep before leaving to join her husband. _Husband? Are they even married?_

Regina enters the room to find Daniel reading something as he waits for her. "Is he asleep?" He asks.

"Fast asleep." She replies with a smile crawling into bed.

"Would this mean it's mommy and daddy time?"

Regina tries to give him a look. But he's already on top of her giving her sloppy kisses on the collar bone.

She shouldn't give in. She knows she shouldn't but she can't help it. She looks down at Daniel that's now lifting up her nightgown while giving pecks at every part of skin he uncovers; she wonders if this was supposed to be her life.

A life without the Evil Queen and her past. A life without torture, pain, and loneliness.

She wants to be free and so she grabs Daniel to meet his lips. She breaks the kiss to look at his lips then his eyes and whispers, "Make Love to me."


	8. Chapter 8 - Regret

**A/N: Hey ya'll. This update is so over due so I'm really sorry. I've just been so caught up with college apps and the new semester. Anyways all mistakes are mine. I literally uploaded this chapter after writing. (Lol follow me on twitter hopias_ if you want to. :))**

* * *

Robin lifts himself up and leans close to Regina.

"What are you doing?" Emma asks from behind.

"True love's kiss!" He replies not straying his gaze away from soulmate. "It worked with your parents, it worked with you and Henry, and it broke the curse last time when Regina kissed Henry! There must be something a soulmate can do."

"Soulmate?"

Robin is tired of answering questions that would not help bring Regina back. "A long time ago before she became the Evil Queen, Tinkerbell used Pixie dust to find her soulmate and it led her to me. So YES she's my soulmate!"

Emma sank into herself. She really screwed up this time. She separated soulmate's from each other by meddling with the past. Oh boy she was definitely "Savior of the year."

Robin leans down his lips lightly brushing over. The softness of her lips

Robin leans over again lightly brushing his lips over to Regina's. He closes his eyes and lightly deepens the kiss. Her lips are softer than he remembers. Her scent- apples with a mix of vanilla fills his nostrils.

He waits three seconds before realizing his kiss doesn't work. He leans up to Regina's lips again and light kisses her… but nothing.

His heart clenches. "Why didn't it work?" he asks frustratedly.

Emma lays her hand on Robin's shoulder. "I don't know." she says in all honesty. "Like I said earlier, Gold is trying to figure out what happened to her. He feels as though she isn't dead."

Robin shrugs Emma's hand off her shoulder and slumps down on the floor. This was all his fault. If he hadn't abandoned her. If he would've just… _If you would've just what Robin? If you would've left Marian? You know that you would never break your family._ Robin shakes his head attempting to get rid of the voice in his head.

"What does Rumple what now?" He asks fighting back the tears from breaking out again.

Emma looks down at her shoes before bringing her eyes to meet Robin's. "He thinks that she's the balance between light and dark magic. Apparently they're called the Gray."

"I-I don't understand." his voice hitches.

"In all honesty I don't understand it either, but the point is Rumple doesn't think she's gone. He thinks there's hope for her."

* * *

Gold slams another book shut in his room. He's frustrated. Nothing in the books are helping with what happened to Regina or how to get her back. _This is useless!_

A book on the easel starts flipping frantically until it stops on a page.

Gold walks closer to the book leaning over, "What the hell." He skims through the page a bit more diligently. _This doesn't make sense?_ He thinks.

 _That's impossible. She can't be…_ He flicks his wrist vigorously. He is quickly overtaken by a cloud of red smoke trying to find the Charmings as soon as possible.

* * *

Regina wakes up with kisses on her necks that are making its way down to her chest. "Mmmmm" she moans. She slowly opens her eyes to be met with a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Good Morning." she greets groggily.

"Good Morning my love." Daniel he responds with a smile.

He peppers her with kisses continuously, but Regina pulls his head up to meet hers. "We can't."

Daniel pecks her lips again, "and why not?" He tucks his head in the nape of her neck.

"Because…" Regina is cut off with the sound of pattering footsteps outside their door. "Xander is awake." _Saved by the bell,_ she thinks.

Daniel and Regina gets up from their bed, Daniel slightly annoyed.

As they dress Daniel looks over Regina placing his hands on her still bare waist. "Sometimes I miss just having you to myself and all your godliness."

Regina chuckles awkwardly. "Hurry up, your son won't stay quiet for long."

Regina slumps down on the bed once Daniel had left.

 _Don't feel guilty Regina. You don't need to. Robin left you, there is no such things as you and him anymore. He's probably happy with his… wife._ Regina shakes her head trying to erase the image of Marian and Robin walking down the streets of Storybrooke with Roland in between them. His tiny hands tightly around his parents trying to drag his parents into the ice cream shop.

A tear falls to her cheek. Life is so damn unfair. A year or two ago she would've given up everything to have this life- to have Daniel back.

She was able to let go of her vengeance for Henry. She was able to let go of her past and open up to love for Robin. So why now? How come once she was able to start freeing herself life decides to kick her in the teeth and bring her back.

More tear rushes down to her cheeks. It hurts. Everything hurts.

A tiny hand cups her cheeks. "Mommy is you cwying."

Regina shakes her head. "No, sweetheart."

Regine lifts her head looking at Xander's gleaming eyes.

"Mommy don't wowy Daddy can make anything better." His grins with a toothy smile. He perches himself up into his mother's lap.

"Oi! How come I wasn't invited to this festivity." Daniel says loudly standing by the entry of the bedchamber. He runs over quickly tackling Regina and Xander. Xander's giggles filling the room.

 _Try._ She thinks. _Maybe this isn't a punishment; Maybe just maybe this is where I'm meant to be. Maybe Daniel and Xander is my happy ending._

She looks at the two boys in front her giving them both a kiss on the cheek. _This is worth it._

* * *

"Mr. Gold, what are you doing here?" Snow asks lacking the regular chirpiness in her voice.

Mr. Gold opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Henry behind him followed by Emma and Robin.

"Grandpa did you find anything?" He asks.

"I believe I have my boy." He says his mouth lifting into a smirk.

Henry's heart leaps with hope and practically pushing everyone inside the loft


	9. Chapter 9 - Answers

**A/N: Just a short update because I realized that it's been a month since I last updated. I have honestly been putting majority of my time, writing, and brainstorming in "Lost" (Which if you should totally check out if you haven't yet.). It will only get better from here, trust me. I have some ideas and I think I'm down to my last couple of chapters.**

* * *

All eyes were on Mr. Gold, waiting for him to share the information he currently holds.

"Come on Gold, out with it!" Emma blurts out obviously disliking the suspense he's trying to create.

"Emma!" Snow scolds.

"Sorry Grandpa." Henry reacts obviously trying his best to keep everyone remain focus on helping him with his mother.

"It's quite alright, Dearie" Gold gulps a little trying to figure out how he is suppose to explain the current predicament the boy's mother was in.

Henry gives him a bright hopeful smile.

"Regina is in a world that awaits a resolution. She's in an oblivion."

Henry's smile falters, "What do you mean? Is she dead?"

"No. Like my earlier assumption the Gray will stay alive as long as Emma and I are both alive."

"But the prophecy said that the Gray can die and magic will cease to exist." Snow questions.

"If you all would be quiet for a moment, I would be able to elaborate Regina's position."

Gold tired from all the "un-Charmings" chooses to sit down on the table in the middle of the room. Something that everyone follows him on.

"As I was saying Regina is stuck in a world that I would like to call 'Limbo'"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Limbo. Really that's what you got for us."

At this point, Henry who is sitting next to Emma has had enough. "WILL EVERYONE JUST PLEASE BE QUIET!" He shouts. "If you have any side remarks wait till the end because I actually want to save my mother. I actually want her back. So if you can't stop from making any unnecessary questions or comments, you are all welcome to leave and I will have this conversation with grandpa alone."

Everyone stares at him with mouths slightly agaped. _Well damn_ Emma thinks.

"As I was saying, She is in a world that I like to call 'Limbo'."

"Okay, then how do we get her out?" David asks seriously.

"I don't believe we can. From my understanding she has to choose to come out. I assumed that a part of her wanted to die that night. A part of her had chosen to accept death, that's why as a defense her magic sent her to 'Limbo' to stop it from ceasing because as long as I or Emma is alive she isn't allowed to die." Gold takes a deep shuddered breath. "As of now, I would say that she has two options: She can choose to come back or choose to leave."

"And this is all up to her. She has to make the decision." David says with a deflated voice.

"If she chooses to come back she would have to live everyday watching her soulmate share the family that she worked hard for with another woman and if she doesn't everything… ends." Emma mumbles as she looks at her hands that's fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Her soulmate?" Snow questions.

"Uhhh yeah, Robin explained to me that after Regina married the king, before she became the Evil Queen, Tinkerbell used Pixie dust to find her soulmate and it led her to Robin." Emma explains.

"So what do we do now?" Henry asks "Is there anyway for us to reach her. For me to just talk to her and try to convince her that I need her, that the town needs her." Henry feels a a drop of wet tear on his cheek. "I don't want to lose her."

Gold's heart clenches. He may not be the best man in town, _hell he's probably not even the best person in any realm,_ but he was for a certain time a good father to Bae and he can still be a good grandfather to his grandson. "I think that there's a chance we'll be able to do that."

Henry perks up. "What?" a bit of hope flowing back inside him.

"Remember the time when you were able to meet Aurora through the sleeping curse?"

Henry nodded.

"I think that if we tap onto your mother's magic we might be able to do the same thing."

Henry let out a little smile, "You mean we would be able to reach her in her world?"

"Exactly."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Nothing but a memory

**I am so sorry for disappearing, I'll try to update my fics as soon as possible. If you guys liked this story give my other ones a chance too.** **All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Henry sits at his normal seat at Granny's slowly sipping his hot cocoa. He's almost there. He's almost reunited with his mother and a small smile tugs on his lip. Nothing can go wrong anymore. Once his mother is home he'll make sure that she'll never feel alone or helpless again. He'll help her be the hero he knows she can be.

Suddenly a clearing of throat pulls Henry away from his thoughts. He averts his eyes towards the man now occupying the open bench in front of him. "Henry, I-I just want to say that I know you're hurting right now and I'm sorry for any pain that you feel because of my actions." He takes a deep breath trying to get his point across. "I know that I'm not your favorite person right now, but I want you to know…" he pauses and looks into Henry's eyes. "I want you to know that what I felt for your mother was real and I never meant to make her feel that she was something that was disposable and something that could just be put away."

Henry feels the rims of his eyes burning. "If you love her, then why did you hurt her?"

Robin's shoulder droops down, "Because sometimes when you love someone and they love you, you take them for granted."

Henry only nods. "Help me." He says almost inaudible but loud enough for Robin to hear.

Robin agrees and promises him that he will do everything to get Regina back.

"Mr. Gold and I have a plan…" Henry explains the plan of entering the place where her mother's entity might be. "I know, it might not be what you asked for when you said that you'll help, but in a long time you are the only man that my mom has ever loved." Robin's heart is tugged by guilt. "And I know that that love doesn't just go away overnight."

"I know. What do you say we meet Gold and get started."

* * *

Robin, Henry, Gold, and Emma stand beside Regina inside her vault.

"I can only transport two people out once this process is started." Gold scans the three others with him. "Which one of you will be going?"

"I think Robin and I should go," Henry answers grinning at Robin with hope that he'll finally be with his mother again.

"Absolutely not!" Emma argues. "If your mother finds out that I let you do such a thing she will have my hind and my head," Emma places her hands on her waist to seem taller and extrude more authority.

"Then who else do you suggest, Mom?" Henry asks frustrated. _Why can't anyone just trust him enough to know that he'll be fine,_ he asks himself.

"Henry!" Emma warns.

"Mom doesn't trust Grandpa and Mom doesn't like you very much right now. Out of all if us four, Robin and I are the only one in Mom's good side."

Mr. Gold snickers in the back, "I'm not very sure about the Thief here. He is the reason why we're here anyways. If he only chose her."

"That's enough!" Henry yells. "If anyone has any better ideas then tell me now, if not it's me and Robin then."

Gold and Emma exchanges looks as if telling each other to say something.

* * *

Henry and Robin are dropped on the floor with a loud thump.

"Where are we?" Henry asks observing the brown-creamed color walls.

"I believe we're in the Enchanted Forest my boy," Robin answers rubbing the back of his head that very much hit the floor.

"Mommy!"

Robin and Henry quickly turning trying to identify where the high pitched yell is coming from.

"Mommy!" They hear again.

Out in the corner by one of the pillars they see a small boy that couldn't be more than three. Soon enough they spot Regina appear behind the child.

"Boo!" Regina exclaims, obviously trying to scare the kid.

The boy releases a fit of laughter until his face turns serious and firmly states, "Mommy, hide! Hide!"

Regina crouches down to be eye level with the boy and raises an eyebrow asking for more details.

"Daddy going to find us!" he tells his mother loudly throwing his hands in the air not understanding why his mother won't take the situation as serious it was.

Henry folds his arms by his chest, "Mommy?" he asks a bit mad. No one calls his mother theirs when it's not true.

Robin beside him whispers quietly in disbelief, "Daddy?"

"Did you run away from your father again?" Regina asks.

A deep voice behind her answers for the boy, "He sure did. He was quite adamant on not learning anything unless his mother is there to watch him."

The boy giggles again.

"Is that so?" she questions the older man as she stands up.

"Mmmmhm," he responds pulling Regina by the waist closer to him. "He's quite stubborn you know. I wonder where he gets that from."

"You the bestest wider in the wold!" the kid explains completely amazed by Regina. "You the pwettiest and greatest Mommy too!" He adds as his eyes widen for emphasis.

Regina picks up the young boy in her arms. "So, I'm the greatest and bestest huh?" she asks trying to rub it in to the other man.

The boy takes his two tiny hands and hold Regina's face. "And the PWETTIEST!" he tells her as if in disbelief that she would leave that one out. "I don't need anyone else but you."

The man pretends to be in pain, holding his chest, "ouch! That one hurt my boy.;[

From afar Robin and Henry the difference in Regina. They notice the lightness in her. This is a Regina that laughs like there's nothing else important in the world.

Henry feels a sting of pain on his heart and at the pit of his stomach. "That used to be me," he whispers quietly only able drift back to the past.

 _Henry wakes up to kisses on his cheeks._

" _Good Morning My Little Prince," his mother wakes him in the bright early morning._

 _Henry rubs his eyes trying to wake up. "Good Morning Mom," he replies before jolting out of the bed and into his mother's arms remembering that it was his birthday today._

 _Henry examines his mother's face before asking, "are you crying?"_

" _No. Of course not," she denies._

" _Mooooommmm," he whines. "What's wrong?"_

 _She shakes her head trying to get whatever was wrong out of her head. "I just can't believe you're nine now. I feel like just yesterday I was holding a small tiny chubby baby." She wipes a tear away from her cheek. "Sooner or later, you'll be leaving me for a girlfriend."_

 _Henry pairs a loud shriek of "Ewwwww" with a thick disgusted look, "I will never leave you Mom. You're the best mom in the world for me."_

 _Regina smiles and hugs her baby boy. "So what do you want to do for your special day?"_

 _A few months later he finds a file of his adoption papers in the garage and feels completely betrayed. Another month later Ms. Blanchard gives him the book of fairytales. And with a couple more months his mother was now the Evil Queen, his only mother is the one that legitimately gave birth to him, and in a bit more his relationship with his Mother is completely tarnished._

Henry internally kicks himself. _So much for never leaving her, huh._

"Why don't we go by the stable and eat together," the older man suggests.

"Yaaaaay!" The kid yells excitedly.

The three head outside together with the older man carrying the boy in his arms while holding Regina's hand with the other.

Robin nor Henry like what they're seeing, not one bit at all.

She's happy. Happy without them.

* * *

Robin and Henry watch from a corner, continuously moving around hiding from Regina.

The older man, Regina, and the small boy all sit in the living room, telling him a story.

"Once upon a time there was a lonely princess. She had everything she could ever want but nothing seemed to make her happy," Regina starts.

"Until one day, a man with a beautiful big black horse found her in a big open field filled with flowers," the older man continues.

"When she saw the man, the lonely princess was scared."

"'There's nothing to be scared of princess,' the man called out. 'Forgive me for frightening you. When I saw you I couldn't help but be entranced by your beauty. My name is Daniel,' the man introduces to the princess holding his hand up for her."

"Daniel?" The little boy asks. "Just like you Daddy!"

Robin in the far back corner perks up. _No it can't be!_ He thinks to himself.

Regina's words from that night flow into his memory, "My first love Daniel was killed because of me, because he loved me." The night she told him they were soulmates. The same night his Marian came back. Ain't fate a bitch. Now he's watching his soulmate in the comfort of her first love just as she had when he chose Marian.

Within a few moments the child they were telling a story to is down for his nap.

"Regina, do you ever wonder what it'd be like if we never ran away?" Daniel asks. "Do you ever regret not being the Queen?"

Regina furrows her eyebrows, "Why do you ask? Do you regret it?"

He pulls Regina closer enveloping her in his warmth. "No I could never regret choosing you. I just wondered. When we were telling Xander our story, I forgot how simple you wanted our life to be. Just us as a family was always enough for you, so I wondered…"

"If having this life was worth giving up being a Queen," she continues for him.

Daniel only nods in response.

She stares at his eyes trying to formulate a proper answer. If this is the life she was supposed to have then a thousand times yes she doesn't regret a single thing, but if being Queen means she gets to have Henry then it wouldn't be so bad.

"Do you remember the night of our engagement at the stables, when you compared the life with a stable boy versus being a Queen" she asks.

"I said that life with a stable is a far cry from the life as Queen," he responds. "And you replied that being Queen means nothing because all you cared about was me," he finishes with a kiss on Regina's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she responds.

The amount of times she wished to hear those words and to be able to say them back. The amount of times she wished and imagined what her life with Daniel would be. The amount of times she wanted to be enveloped in his arms just like this, to feel his warmth and soft lips again. But when the time finally came it's no longer the voice she wants to hear, the life she wants, or the arms and lips that she wants around her.

Having Daniel and Xander with her is comforting but she's not the same person that she used to be. She wasn't sweet innocent young Regina. She was the Evil Queen and no matter how much she tries to push it in the back, the pain and experienced she had as Queen will always be there. She's broken.

Henry and Robin stare at the sight in front of them.

"What if she doesn't want to come back with us?" Henry asks.

"Don't be silly Henry. I know Regina and I know for a fact that she'll choose you, she'll always choose you. You're her son."

He shakes her head in disbelief, "But just look at her Robin she's happy, so why would she want to be with us. We've hurt her so many times. I've broken her heart more times that I can count. I've left her for Emma and called her the Evil Queen. I said she wasn't my mom, so why would she come with me when she has a son here that won't turn his back on her. Why would she leave her real son, a son that is half of her."

"Henry," Robin says in disbelief. This boy has so much guilt inside of him that it breaks his heart. "I know for a fact that your mom loves you more than anything in the world. Back in the Enchanted Forest, even when you weren't there she did everything for you."

Henry wipes the few strays of tears that fell onto his cheeks.

"She loves you and don't you ever doubt that."

"But it still won't be enough to get her back. Why would she want to? She has to share me. You're married and can't be with her. Roland has his mom back. The town doesn't even accept her either. When something goes wrong their always quick to judge HER!" Accidentally yelling the last words out of frustration.

Regina's head quickly turns scanning the area. "Henry?"

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11 - It's Regina

**I wasn't going to post this until I finished it, but I know that this is way overdue and I'm so sorry. But I finally have ideas on what direction I want this fic to go towards. Hopefully, I can write it faster than I've been lately, so please bear with me. 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: It's Regina.**

Regina spent the day walking around her parent's manor- no her manor, it's hers now. trying to find the voice that she heard.

"Regina," Daniel whispers laying on their bed. "Come on, let's get to bed."

The bed sinks and she eases herself to his side but her mind was running all over the place, She couldn't have heard Henry because he was gone. Lost to her forever. He probably doesn't even exist in this place, and if he did, she'd probably be in her fifties when he's born. How old was she even in this realm?

Regina did the math in her head starting from the day they left and ran away from her mother and the king. She was about thirty-one then. Thirty-one. She runs through again, Henry would be a long way from here, and even if he were born, she wouldn't have the same relationship as she had with him. He wouldn't be her son.

If she were true to herself, Xander was beginning to wrap her around his little fingers but what she had with Henry would never be the same thing as she had with Henry. Xander is like this boy that's supposed to be her own, but the amount of love that she knows she can give him will never be the same as her little prince. Henry may have not come from her, but she knows she will be willing to give up everything she has for him.

* * *

Henry and Robin sit on the floor waiting for everyone to fall asleep when Henry's stomach loudly grumbles.

His face turns a bit sheepish. "Sorry," he whispers.

"No. It's alright," Robin replies. "I'm quite hungry myself too." He gives the boy a soothing smile.

It's been a long day for both of them. He had never thought that the boy had felt that way about his mother and he was sure that if Regina knew she would handle the situation a lot better than he did. He felt defeated. He felt more guilt than he already was feeling.

But was it really his fault though? She was his wife. He loved her. He made a vow till death do them apart. How can he ever leave her? His life was a mess.

"Robin?" He hears pulling him back to reality. "Can we go get food now?"

Robin looks at the preteen boy staring at him before he nods his head.

The two boys stay pushed up against the wall. Tiptoeing and shushing each other every other three steps. They try to hide in the shadows.

"Henry, now the most critical thing about thievery is intuition. You have to believe your gut and never doubt it."

Henry nods his head listening intently. Let's be real here. He may be mad at the man for leaving his mother, but he's still the coolest thief in the world. Frank Abagnale and those amateur thieves would never be as cool as THE Robin Hood.

"Your mother is going to kill me if she ever found out what I was teaching you," Robin chuckles.

Henry laughs too, actually laugh, and all of a sudden something warm begins to swirl inside Robin. Since they've reached this realm, he finally managed to crack a smile out of the boy.

The two make their way in the kitchen, and Robin whips them up something to eat. Just a quick sandwich to fill them up.

He's surprised though, they're in the Enchanted Forest, and yet his mom chooses food that is very much from the land of no magic or is that how it is?

He decides to ask Robin to make small talk. Something that finally doesn't involve him blaming him or himself for their current situation.

"It's difficult to explain, but we have pretty much everything that's in Storybrooke. From what I can remember your grandfather, David, was a shepherd. Princess Snow was always connected to birds, and your mom was a very skilled horse rider."

Henry intently listens as Robin explains that the food in the Enchanted Forest isn't as different from the land without magic.

"Your mother says that our lives are fairy tales in your land and so I gather that our way of living would be incredulous to others."

Robin chuckled at himself at how Regina tried to explain the world outside of Storybrooke.

"What is it?" Henry asks.

"Nothing, I just think it's quite funny if the people of the land without magic would witness Storybrooke with all its dragons, witches, and flying monkeys."

Henry lets out a few laughs before asking, "Were you happy? In the Enchanted Forest, I mean?"

Robin looks at Henry, his features tensing for a split second before Henry continues. "The book says mom was miserable because Daniel died, so I want to know if Fairytales are really what they are."

"You know," Robin chuckles, "During the missing year, your mom talked about that book repeatedly. She was angry and embarrassed by it."

Henry's forehead crunches, "what?"

"Your mom was embarrassed by the things that she did especially since you read some of them. No parent wants their kid to know their mistakes and their faults." Robin moves closer to Henry

"Why was she angry at the book?"

"She has her reasons Henry and I don't think I'm in the place to tell you them." Robin excuses knowing that Regina would not be happy if she ever found out if he told Henry anything.

"Can you at least give me a hint? I'm old enough-"Henry was cut off by feet shuffling towards them.

Henry and Robin turn to the entryway not knowing where to hide.

A man, Daniel, appears as the other two stood petrified.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

Henry moves forward unafraid of the man, but Robin holds him back. "My name is Robert, and this is my son…" Robin trails trying to quickly come up with a name. "Harry."

Henry looks up to Robin. "What are you doing?" he asks.

Robin nudges Henry telling him to just go with it.

"What are you doing in my home?" Daniel asks accusingly. Daniel moves forward as if he's trying to intimidate him.

Henry jumps in this time, "We're sorry. We came from a long journey, and we got hungry." He lets out a deep breath trying to seek pity from the man. "We don't have any money to pay for food, and we saw your home, I'm sorry." He pouts and lowers his eyes. This always works with his mother, maybe it will work with him too.

Daniel's back soften. "Where are you from?" he asks suspiciously. "Your clothing. I've never seen such a thing."

"We come from another realm, a land without magic."

"A land without magic? I've never heard of such a place. That must be-"

Henry begins to yawn, having the entire day finally take a toll on his mind and his body.

Daniel seemed to notice because he quickly apologizes. "You're welcome to stay in our home to get some rest and refuel up."

"Thank you," Robin responds.

Daniel nods before continuing, "My wife and I," he pauses recalling the memories, "we've been in the same situation. Running around, not knowing where to go or where our next meal would be coming from. I-I'm sorry. I should be letting you get some rest."

Robin thanks him again, but the other man leaves one lasting statement. "I have to warn you, even though I trust you because I see you have a good heart. But if you- if you hurt anyone in this household or do anything that would break this trust I'm giving you, I will destroy you."

"I understand," Robin responds.

* * *

Robin wakes up on the soft cushion of the bed his eyes still closed. He must be at Regina's house because his layer at the tent is not as comfortable as this. Doable but not comfortable. Flashbacks from the night in front of her fireplace begin to flow through his memory.

 _Regina stares at his face as if she's trying to remember every feature and every scrunch of his face._

" _What is it?" he asks_

 _Regina continues to stroke his face letting out a smile. "I just thought I'd never have this," she responds her voice husky and an octave lower._

The memory is suddenly cut off with Marian appearing at the dinner and yelling at Regina that she was a monster. The night hadn't ended well so he is now a hundred percent sure he was not at Regina's home.

A leg pounces up with his causing him to jolt up. _Where in the hell was he?_ He looks around and he finds Regina's boy sprawled around the entire bed. _Well, that explains the leg,_ he thinks.

He stands up from the bed when he hears a soft knock at the door.

A woman enters leaving him and Henry garments to change into. She also draws him and Henry up a bath as Daniel was sure they would want to be refreshed for the day. Before leaving she says that breakfast will be served in an hour and a half with the mister and his family.

Robin's heart begins to flutter at the thought of being with Regina again.

Once dressed, Robin makes his way out of the bedroom waiting for Henry to get ready. Waking the boy up was not easy. He had asked for five minutes, then five more after, and after those five he had asked for a few more. He had to physically pry the kid off the bed which makes him wonder was ever to get the kid out of bed for school on time.

When Henry joined him outside of the room, he straightens his clothing for the fifth time before reaching the dining hall. Stood by the entryway, Henry and Robin look at each other taking a deep breath before they start walking to the dining.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, citizens of Storybrooke gathered in the town hall. As the Charmings walk in they begin to air their complaints all at the same time.

"The diamonds in the mine are disappearing," one of the dwarves yelled.

"Our pixie dust is running out, and without the diamonds, we wouldn't have anything to use soon," a fairy complained.

"Robin- he's missing," a deep voice said behind everyone from the door, that appeared to be Little John.

Marian who was beside him also added that they hadn't seen Roland since yesterday and they've been profusely searching.

"My kid too, they've been missing and I've looked everywhere."

"Mine also! I've been searching for them and trying to report it into the sheriff's station but no one has been there," another citizen aired causing the Charming to wince at the obvious blunt for them.

Marian looks around trying to find a familiar face, "the Queen, she's been missing too. Looking at history, she could be the reason."

"What are you implying?" A citizen piped out.

"Certainly you all don't think Regi- the Queen has something to do with this." Little John tried to defend. He's not all for the Queen but she's gained his respect.

He had seen how Robin and Roland would beam at just the mention of her. He had seen Robin defend her and how she had changed and was a good woman. He has to believe because he had witnessed it himself. The Queen putting her life above all to protect the town.

"And why not? She has done this before. She's angry. We all know that she's angry because the savior had returned Robin Hood's true love back and so what's stopping her from wreaking havoc."

The Charmings can not take it any longer and intervene. Promising and assuring that Regina posed no threat to the town.

"And how can you assure us that?" They asked. "We know you wanna see the good in her, but sometimes, people just can't be saved."

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


End file.
